The DigiMentor
by HeavenHellButterfly
Summary: I had mentored all of the digidestined that ever existed so why was it hard now? was it because some of them were dead? was it because this was the last time the digital world needed to be saved? i didn't know but these new kids are driving me crazy!R
1. My beginning

The DigiMentor

Chapter 1: My beginning

I lived a complicated life. I saved the world over and over again and yet the world didn't know. Now you're probably wondering who am I? Well my name is Olivia Rose. I was a digimon, a digifriend, a digimentor, and at one point in my long life I was a digidestined.

Now I know you're probably saying to yourself "I never heard her mentioned with the digidestined before" well that's because I wasn't. You see this whole story starts years ago when I was just a little rookie digimon in the Digital World. I had just went up another level from rookie actually and was now Puppetiermon, the sister of the soon to be villain at the time Puppetmon. Now I know what you're thinking "she's a villain just like her brother" well that's not true. I was actually a saint from the day I was hatched.

When I was still a rookie I was always trying to help people whenever I could. I actually got to go up a step because I saved a city from going up in flames by a crazy Meramon. But of course I had help. My best friend Black Agumon had taken half the credit for saving the city. But after saving the city I think me and Black Agumon already got a feeling deep within are hearts that we were meant to be heroes.

From then on we did whatever we could to help others and I guess you can say we were on a sort of pilgrimage traveling across the Digital World. For awhile we actually made a difference with my new found powers as Puppetiermon and Black Agumon's amazing skills and probably the most powerful of his species. But now this is when all our troubles began. You see me and Black Agumon had all our lives lived on the continent of Server and had heard of the small continent called File Island. Thinking it was a new place to explore and help save we hitched a ride on our good friend Whalemon and were on our way to File Island.

It didn't take us long to reach it and when we did we were really excited to get a chance to help the digimon who lived there. We had made friends with all kinds of digimon and helped them when they asked for it. But then things on File Island started to change. Digimon started becoming possessed and would attack other digimon and destroy the land. We did the best we could to try and stop them but didn't know what was making them crazy.

We sadly though soon found out what was happening. Devimon, an evil twisted fiend of a digimon was trying to take over File Island and the digimon on it. He was making these gears that were making them crazy and was trying to spilt the island into little bits. Of course me and Black Agumon had to fight back being how we were so we gathered some of the bravest digimon on the island to fight him and started to get to work. We tracked down the gears and destroyed them and things slowly started to fix themselves.

But sadly Devimon started to catch on to what we were doing and tried to get evil digimon to exterminate us but we fought back. Later in history our rebellion became known as the File Island Rebellion as we continued to fight back. Me and Black Agumon had basically become the leaders of the rebellion along with a couple of other good digimon who ironically were digimon that later in history the first year of digidestined would meet. But anyways we were destroying the gears and evil digimon while Devimon was trying to destroy us from ruining his hostile plan. I actually thought we could win this war after things started to go well for us but that dream crashed and burned.

Devimon had found our base we had made on File Island and captured us. Most of our digimon escaped but because me and Black Agumon wanted to make sure everyone got out me, Black Agumon, and another digimon were captured. We were tortured for what seemed like ages because Devimon wanted to find out where the others escaped to. But we didn't tell him. And for that we were going to face the consequence.

He had found a local city on File island and had shown us to the townspeople and proclaimed "these digimon have tried to fight against me. They tried to make it so that I don't take over this island and all you digimon. Now all of you must watch them suffer and as a warning to all who try to defy me will suffer the same fate as them." Then he had hung each of us onto a pole and had tied us their. Then the digimon of the town watched in horror as Devimon tortured us even worse than he had done before and finally, after hours of this, the three of us had finally died.

For what seemed like days I hung in a nothingness and waited for something to happen because if this was death then it was definitely boring because I thought that when you died in the Digital World you came back to life . But then the most amazing thing happened. Gennai, an old friend of mine from Server appeared to me. It was amazing to see him again and I almost thought he had died too. But he hadn't.

"Hello Puppetiermon," he had said.

"Hello Gennai. What are you doing here? Are you dead too?." He laughed.

"No I am not dead." I frowned.

"Then why are you here? I'm dead and I'm waiting to be reborn back into the Digital World so how did you get here?."

"I was able to get here because I came searching for you."

"Me?."

"Yes."

"But why? Why would you be searching for me if I'm just going to be alive again soon anyways."

"Because you aren't going to be alive again. At least not in this world." My frown deepened.

"What do you mean Gennai?."

"I'm sending you to the Human world. I'm going to have you reborn as a human because I believe you'll do better their."

"But why?."

"I can not tell you. But you will see the digital world again one day don't worry. You'll see Black Agumon and all your other friends but for now you must wait. I bid you good luck Puppetiermon and hope you find the way," Gennai had said.

"Find the way to what?" I had asked but I never got my answer. In the next minute I was going through a tunnel of light and was never able to ponder what he said until a very long time.


	2. Thirteen human years later

Disclaimer: I forgot to mention this last time but i do not own Digimon i only own my OC's right now the only one being Olivia Rose. Enjoy!

The Digimentor

Chapter 2: Thirteen human years later

I sat in the backyard of my house, just looking at the things around me thinking. I was thirteen human years old and probably hundreds of years old in the Digital World. All my life in the human world I had been known as Olivia Rose, since that's what my human parents named me. You see the thing is until that day I was sitting in my backyard like I had said I was, I thought I was a complete human. Born into the human world not remembering my real origins I lived a pretty normal life in America. The Rose family took care of me well and I met a couple of amazing people while growing up to be who I was.

The thing was though I always somehow knew I didn't belong to the human world when I was convinced I was a full human. Everything around me felt so pale in comparison to my real life I was going to remember again. Even if I fit in pretty well I still felt as if something in my life was missing and technically there was. I wasn't home where I belonged, home being the Digital World. The one place I always felt right in.

So anyways I was sitting in the backyard wondering if there were other worlds people could travel to and discover when it all of a sudden hit me with a bang. Now your probably wondering what 'it' was. Well 'it' was all my memories of the Digital World. All of the things I did and accomplished their and who I truly was. It was weird that the memories just came back like that but I was happy nonetheless for a couple of seconds until fear washed over me.

You see with me now knowing again who I was, what was I supposed to do? Where was BlackAgumon? How was I to get back to the Digital World? Was I still Puppetiermon? Honestly I didn't really know.

But then, I looked deep in my heart for Puppetiermon and I found her. The soul of the digi me was still their. It was just waiting to come out. In habit, I bit the inside of my cheek and ruffled my blue shirt with the two orange stars on it and took off my blue beanie with the pink stripe going around it, goggles attached to them and wiped off the sweat forming on my forehead. My shoulder length brown, straight, hair was getting in my sight of vision and my lower body felt sweaty from being attracted to the sun by my dark washed jeans and black shoes with the single pink stripe going around it.

I only realized until I met the first generation of digidestined that I looked a lot like Tai with basically the same shirt and the same goggles but for now I was just happy to remember who I was. But the matter of getting back to the Digital World was sill there. If I wanted to get back I would have to find a portal into it otherwise I would be stuck. I would be stranded in this world forever and would never be able to return home. Then who would I be without my home?

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

That night I sat in bed staring at the ceiling. Why was I sent to the human world by Gennai? He said it had to do with me being more useful here but what did he mean? What was I supposed to do that would make me more useful here? It confused me too much to even be close to figuring out what I had to do.

But then, the weirdest thing happened. An amazing light was shining in my eyes and the next thing I knew something dropped into my lap. I got a flashlight from my night stand and flashed it on the object. Inspecting the small object carefully I noted it was white, had some kind of panel, buttons, was pretty small and had weird signs going around the panel. I gasped when I saw them.

Those signs were of the Digital World and I instantly seemed to know what I had to do. I got out of bed dressing quickly and slipped on my brown gloves while having the object still gripped in my hand. Whatever else I needed I grabbed quickly and left the house as silently as possible. I didn't want them to know I was leaving or I would never be able to escape. If I didn't leave the house soon I thought I would never be able to go back to the Digital World.

I ran down the street and turned the corner until I found myself in a empty alleyway. At the time I didn't know how I knew I had to go into that alleyway and shine my digivice at the wall to open the portal but I later found out it was the digivice leading me their. So to my surprise the portal opened on the wall and without any hesitation I jumped into the portal. It had closed shut behind me once I was safely inside and to my delight I found myself in a digi forest I only knew too well. I was finally back.

The problem now was what was I going to do? For one thing I didn't even know how many years it had been since I was last in the Digital World. To make matters worse I was now half human and that meant I was half vulnerable until I found out how to make myself become Puppetiermon again so I could defend myself. Heck I didn't even know where BlackAgumon was. Was he ever even reborn into the world again?

Then it came to me where I would find him. The place where all digimon are born: Primary Village. It was a weird feeling within me to know BlackAgumon was still their. I just somehow knew I would find him their. He wouldn't of left without me.

So I left for the village being careful not to be captured or seen by other digimon. I may of got karate lessons in the human world but I don't think that would of done much against a giant digimon. Maybe a smaller one but not up against the big boys. It took me about a two days journey from the forest I was in to reach the village. It was hard being only a human in the digital world especially when I hadn't hiked in forever or done anything like this for that matter in forever.

When I reached the village though I was so happy you wouldn't even believe. The place looked just as beautiful as the last time I was their with all the little cradles holding the just born digimon and all the eggs scattered on the ground. It surprised me even more to realize the portal had dumped me on File Island, the last place I was at before I died. Going in the village I was welcomed by Elecmon who I was surprised recognized me since I was still in human form. He told me it was my eyes he recognized even though they weren't the same color they used to be.

I talked for the longest time with him and he filled me in on what had happened in the digital world since I was gone. You see Elecmon fought in the war with us when we fought for the freedom of File Island and he told me it was now a good two hundred years since the war. He told me that after me and BlackAgumon had died File Island had come to a golden age since Devimon had been sent into hiding because of me and BlackAgumon's sacrifice. They were free of him for about a hundred and fifty years until war started to break out all over the Digital World. Many evil digimon came into power including Devimon and now File Island was going back to the way it was during the war.

This was definitely not something I wanted to hear. If evil was coming back to the digital world then something had to be done soon. I asked him if BlackAgumon was born yet again in the digital world and my response was this. Elecmon stared at me with his big blue eyes and said he was here but only as an in training digimon. That meant he was only BlackKoromon and that was not good at all for me.

At the time I thought it would take forever for BlackKoromon to turn back to BlackAgumon because I did not yet know I was a digidestined. Elecmon had quickly taken me to him and I saw for myself what had become of him. He was sitting in one of the cribs with a frown on his face that made me laugh when I saw him. Looking up his eyes widened when he saw me. I guess he was just as surprised as I was to see him again.

"Olivia!" he cried springing up from the crib and knocking me to the ground. I laughed as I hugged him but then frowned at what I remembered him calling me.

"Olivia? You called me Olivia. How did you know my human name was Olivia? Not even Elecmon knew that until I told him?" He frowned up at me.

"I don't know. All I know is that I have been waiting a long time for you to come. We're partners now." This time I frowned.

"What do you mean? We've always been partners fighting to save the Digital World. Heck BlackKoromon you're my best friend."

"I know but that's not what kind of partner I was talking about."

"What kind of partner could you possible mean then?" I had asked but he just stared at me without even blinking. I turned to Elecmon.

"Do you know what he's talking about?"

"No I can't say that I do. Maybe you should talk to Gennai about this." I nodded.

"You're right Elecmon he knows everything about the Digital World he'll know what BlackKoromon is talking about." So Elecmon gave us food for our trip and even offered to take us to Whamon but I told him he had to stay and watch the baby digimon. That night I slept with BlackKoromon next to me but I couldn't really go to sleep. What did BlackKoromon mean by us being a different kind of partner? Did it have anything to do with the thing attached to my belt(which by the way was the digivice). I didn't know but when I finally found sleep I knew I wouldn't really know until I found Gennai.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Geez I forgot how long it took just to reach the shores of the island!" I cried as me and BlackKoromon walked along one of the beaches on the island where we knew Whamon would be.

"Well it has been a long time since the last time we were here and some things have changed since then," said BlackKoromon.

"I know like Devimon rising to power again. You know I can't believe that happened! If we were here when that started to happen again it wouldn't of!"

"Well there was nothing we could of done to help them since we weren't here."

"I know, I know." The two of us finally stopped. We were on the edge of the sand that lead into the water and were looking out at the sea. It looked just as beautiful as I remembered it.

"Okay so what was the signal again to call Whamon by?" I asked BlackKoromon.

"Skip seven flat rocks into the water. It doesn't matter how many times each rock skips."

"Gotcha." We collected seven of the flattest rocks we could find and I started to skip them into the ocean. After I had finished skipping all the rocks we waited. Twenty minutes later Whamon was rising out of the water to greet us.

"Puppetiermon! BlackKoromon! It's so great to see you again!"

"It's great to see you too again Whamon!" BlackKoromon cried.

"Puppetiermon you're a human now!" Whamon had gasped turning a bit to face me.

"I am but don't worry I think I can still change into Puppetiermon if I wanted to. I'm known as Olivia now."

"Well then what do you two need for me to do for you today?"

"We need you to take us to Gennai on Server and wait for us. We'll be coming back to File Island after we get answers from him."

"Very well then. Would you rather prefer to ride on top of me or in my mouth?" I laughed at that.

"How about inside your mouth so the journey's faster."

"Then you better hurry. I have a lot to explain to you guys." Me and BlackKoromon hopped into his mouth and floated along in the water inside(with me holding BlackKoromon) and he explained to us some stuff we already knew and told us some of the stuff we didn't. It took us about several hours until we reached Server and then Gennai's place. It looked the same as it always had with only one new surprise. Gennai looked like an old man. He used to look young and pretty handsome but now he looked like an old fart with wrinkles.

"What the heck happened to you!" I cried when I saw him.

"Hello to you too," mumbled Gennai but grinned nonetheless. "It's called old age by the way Olivia."

"Hey how did you know my human name was Olivia?"

"I knew your human name was Olivia just like BlackKoromon knew your human name was Olivia." Of course Gennai had to speak in riddles.

"Yeah what's up with that? BlackKoromon talked about us being a different kind of partner Gennai care to explain what he's talking about?"

"Yes I do and yes I will," he said. I waited for him to speak.

"Have you ever heard of the legendary digidestined?" I frowned.

"No I haven't who or what are they?"

"During the time when you and BlackKoromon were gone the land became a dark place. In a way it still is but anyways during that time we were forming a resistance similar to the one you and BlackKoromon had made on File Island. Well there was one person, a sort of seer that had said that one day nine humans would come to the Digital World with their nine digimon partners and save the Digital World from destruction. So knowing we had to act we had found the eggs, the nine digi eggs that were supposed to become the nine digimon partners of the digidestined and protected them until an attack on our base caused us to remove the eggs and try to find them another safe place. One of those eggs we were protecting was BlackKoromon's." I froze when I heard those words.

"That's right Olivia you are one of the digidestined. Didn't I tell you that you were going to be more use in the human world?"

"Wait a second I don't get something. If you were trying to protect all the eggs what happened to the other eight eggs?" Gennai sighed.

"When I was fleeing our base with the eggs I had a Guardramon hot on my tail. I was trying to make it to File Island when I accidently dropped one of the eggs near the coast of Server but on the northeastern side. I still had the other eight eggs with me when I was trying to shake the Guardramon. When I actually was just arriving on File Island I dropped another egg, that was BlackKoromon's egg. Luckily though it landed in Primary Village but the other eggs I hid somewhere else on File Island.

"Now I realize that the digidestined are coming since BlackKoromon hatched and we'll now have to take action. Olivia, BlackKoromon, you must find the other digidestined and join them. You must not tell them what I told you for they must figure that out on their own and learn to trust each other without being pressured into it. You two make friends easily but I don't think they will as much so watch them for a while to make sure they don't get in trouble and when the time is right then join them. You two understand?"

"Yes Gennai we do," we both had said.

"Good then you should be heading back to File Island they could arrive any minute." The three of us started to get up when I realized something.

"Wait a second what's this?" I asked Gennai pulling out my digivice.

"Ah that's a digivice. It helps make digimon digivolve faster and find the other digidestined with it. Be careful not to loose it or that would be very bad."

"But how does it help me digivolve?" BlackKoromon had asked.

"It just does. If Olivia is threatened you will able to digivolve and save her. She is only half digimon now and until she learns how to become Puppetiermon to fight you're going to have to protect her."

"I will."

"Then run along now Whamon is waiting." With those words we finally left and went back to Whamon and he took us back to File Island. That night me and BlackKoromon had camped on the beach, not wanting to travel anymore. After fishing for some food me and BlackKoromon got ready to sleep with me taking the first night shift and luckily nothing attacked us. Or so I thought because when I woke in the morning BlackKoromon had become BlackAgumon and I wasn't sleeping where I thought I was the night before.

"What the heck..."

"Some crazy digimon came in during my shift and tried to take you away but I turned into BlackAgumon and sent him running for the hills."

"How did I not hear anything?"

"You were sleeping like a rock and didn't even feel when he dropped you after trying to take you away."

"Well maybe that's because we're on a beach and the sand can't really hurt us." BlackAgumon just sighed.

"Hurry and eat. We have to leave."

"Fine, fine," I grumbled eating the food he had gotten while I slept. We had left early and traveled the island for a day when finally on the second day of traveling we found them by mere dumb luck. They had already gotten themselves into trouble with a digimon but luckily they were able to fight it off when their digimon evolved. But what surprised me even more was that only seven of them were their and not eight. Did they leave the eighth digidestined behind or did they just not know. I didn't say anything to BlackAgumon about it but we continued to watch over them.

I think from here you know where the story goes because we weren't involved in the story that much yet since we were really just fading in the background. But I want to fast forward to the night they were split up after being in Devimon's mansion and he had divided the island into pieces. When they were split up me and BlackAguemon didn't know what to do. Who were we supposed to go after first? It was then that we realized we needed to join them permanently.

So what we did was we went in the direction of where two of the beds went and followed them and ended up in the snowy areas of the island and went in search of one them. We had found one the beds but it was empty but we saw their tracks in the snow and followed them. But the funny thing was instead of us confronting them they were confronting us. I guess they had seen us before we did and in a way ambushed us. Me and BlackAgumon went into fighting positions and so did the others but when we realized who we were we stopped.

Now here's something you need to know. Even though me and BlackAgumon had been watching them we didn't know any of their names. We just identified them by their personalities and right now I was face to face with one of the biggest ones of the group. He had shaggy brown hair with to my surprise goggles on his head with amazing hazel eyes and oddly wearing the same shirt I wore but instead of jeans he wore shorts. His digimon partner was a regular Agumon and if you guessed by now the person I have been talking about was Taichi Kamiya.

"Who are you?" he had said to me.

"I'm one of the digidestined." He had frowned at me when he heard that.

"I thought me and friends were the digidestined but you are too?"

"Yes my name's Olivia. Me and BlackAgumon have been watching you guys for the longest time trying to make sure you didn't get in trouble but I see that didn't work out too well since now you guys are split up and actually have been split up before."

"If you are one of us then why didn't you join us from the beginning?" he looked like he didn't believe us. I looked at BlackAgumon and sighed.

"We were making sure you guys could get along first before we decided to join so you wouldn't have another burden to deal with." Tai had blinked at me and seemed to be deep in thought.

"You're not like most humans are you?" Agumon had asked me.

"That's because she not," BlackAgumon said to him.

"What do you mean by that?" Tai asked us looking interested. I grinned.

"I'm only half human. I used to be a digimon before I lived in the human world."

The two had gasped. I found it kind of funny how hard it was for the two to believe I used to be a digimon.

"Really?"

"Yes," said BlackAgumon.

"Well then boys I think we should be thinking of the task at hand. We have to find the others," I had said. The others nodded.

"I don't think I told you my name. I'm Tai and I think you already know this is Agumon," he said with a small smile.

"I do. And I think you know this is _Black_Agumon. He's not like ordinary Agumons."

"We can tell," said Agumon laughing. We all started laughing until we heard the ground shake. The next thing we know Frigimon is trying to destroy us because he was being controlled by the black gears. We had taken him on and destroyed the black gear controlling him. The sad thing was Frigimon used to be one of my friends so it was sad to see him under control. Luckily though after the black gear was destroyed he went back to normal and we were able to talk to him.

"Frigimon my old friend it was sad to see you controlled by the very thing you hated the most," I had said to him.

"I know, I know, but things like this are never planned out they just happen along the way."

"Hey Mr. Frigimon? I wondering if you have seen one of our friends around here? We were split apart from them," Tai asked.

"Now that I think about it I actually saw a bed flying in the air and go to the other little island across from here...was that one of your friends?"

"Yes it was!" gasped Agumon.

"Well then yes I have seen one of them."

"If you have then can you take us across to the next little island?" said BlackAgumon.

"Of course I can! Just follow me and I'll take you there!" and we did follow him as he froze part of the water so we could walk on it to the other side. Now from here you also know what happens we basically found Matt and Gabumon and we eventually made it off the island. Once again I'm going to fast forward a bit to the night we had the epic battle with Devimon and the others had already now met me and BlackAgumon and we had told them a little about us, officially joining the digidestined. That battle had been long and hard, it really starting when we drove those black gears out of Leomon, another great friend of me and BlackAgumon's who had been controlled by the gears as well, all of us giving as much as we could into the fight. I felt weak that fight, not being able to fight but by then BlackAgumon was fighting as BlackGreymon so I did the little I could do. Actually seeing BlackAgumon as BlackGreymon made me a very happy camper because he had never been that form before and was more powerful than ever or at least I thought.

We were being beaten right before my eyes, Devimon being more powerful than us and at that moment I really wished I was going to turn into Puppetiermon. But it never happened and instead Patamon, of course TK's digimon, digivolved into the amazing Angemon. It was one of the most amazing sites I ever got to see. Angemon was a magnificent digimon and he had beaten Devimon easily making me and Blackgreymon cheer the loudest until that is we saw angemon being converted into an egg. TK had balled his eyes out because he thought Angemon was dead but we knew better.

He was going to come back stronger than ever and when he did we would were going to cherish it. We had won though and I was so happy. BlackGreymon went back to BlackAgumon and the island came back together again. I had it was now all over. If only I knew this was only the beginning I wonder if that would of changed what my future had in store for me.

* * *

**I'M NOT DEAD THIS STORY IS BACK! I finally got my inspiration back for this story so its now going to continue! This chapter if people haven't noticed is huge and i was going to continue on but thought to make it into another chapter that i hope to update again soon. Since not much people seemed to review this yet i would just like to thank The Illustionest for reviewing you are awesome! For anyone else who plans to read and review i hope you enjoyed this and for now Sayo-nara!**


End file.
